On the Wall
by Shiranui-V
Summary: One shot fiction about Genma and Raidou.


Many many thanks to my beta, **Narifreak39**. Couldn't have done it without you!**  
**

**On the Wall**

Raidou's glare said it all and it was frightening. He was angry, but he was not the only one. Genma was pissed too. He knew he should leave the apartment so both of them could get a chance to cool down before they carried any conversation, but he stubbornly refused to take that action.

_I will not back down! Not on this matter... never on this matter! For the love of senbon, I will make Raidou understand!_

So Genma glared back with the same intensity.

"Well? What's your excuse?" after they stared at each other for almost 2 minutes, Raidou finally broke the silence. His voice was as cold as ice.

"Do I need one?" Genma asked back with the same icy tone.

"Of course you do! You have assaulted our guest! So, it better be good!"

Though it seemed impossible, the tension between those two rose and looked like it was not going to go down any soon.

"Our guest? You mean your ex!" Genma spat the last word like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Hah! So, that's the fucking problem! You are jealous!"

A smirk formed on the scarred man face.

"Don't flatter yourself, Raidou... I'm not Kakashi who's ready to kill anyone who as much as looks at his little Iruka. I like it when people look at you. In fact, I love to see the lust or hunger in their eyes. Hell, it turns me on!"

"If that's really the case then you should've been horny as hell back then, not piercing _our guest's_ hand with your senbon!"

"Let me get this straight for you... when somebody come into _my_ house, _my_ territory, and then disrespectfully touched what's_mine_, I take that as an insult. A big one! It has nothing to do with jealousy. It was simply an act, a necessary one that I have to take to show who the _boss_ is. And that bastard deserved every piece of senbon that I shot at him!"  
_  
_**His**_ house? _**His**_ territory? Disrespectfully touched what's_** his**_? Who the _**boss**_ is? Oh, he's got nerve! Fuck him!_

The smirk wiped entirely from Raidou's face and somehow transferred to Genma's. The earlier frightening glare was back in place.

"Fuck you, Genma!"

"No, fuck _you_, Raidou... and I intend to do it very soon... like now!"

Genma took two steps closer toward Raidou when out of nowhere two kunais flew at his direction. He managed to duck the first one, but the second cut his right arm slightly. There was some blood but Genma didn't pay any attention to it. Raidou would never hurt him. Well, not seriously anyway.

"Go _fuck_ yourself!"

The smirk on Genma lips evolved into a very wicked smile. He took another two steps closer toward the taller guy. Raidou was standstill in his position and the glare still very much intact.

"All these years... and I never imagined you like things to get a little rough. All you have to do is ask and I will gladly give those treatments to you... Koibito."

Two other kunais flew at his direction once more but Genma was ready this time. He threw two senbon to deflect Raidou's kunai and then in split second shot dozens of senbon toward his life partner before the bigger guy realize what happen to him. When he did, it was already too late.

He was crucified on the wall -- literally -- for those senbon pierced along the long sleeves of his shirt and stuck him on the wall like a giant painting. With his arms wide open like that and his feet barely reach the floor, Raidou appeared helpless in front of Genma who was smaller than him.

Skillfully moving his senbon from the right side to the left side of his lips, Genma admired his work. In no time he squeezed Raidou between his body and the wall.

"Raidou, Raidou on the wall... how about a fuck against the wall?"

Raidou said nothing but his eyes that fixed on Genma's sent a very clear message: _You. Are. Dead. Meat._

"I don't like the look in your eyes, Raidou, and hell, I don't like the fact that we fight over that sissy prick. It's not worth it. So, what do you say if we kiss and make up already then spend this night with lots of sex? Sounds good, huh?"

Genma stretched his neck a little bit to claim Raidou lips, but the man turned his head to the left side so Genma only manage to land his lips on Raidou right cheek instead.

"No kiss on the lips? Fine, I still got hundreds of other places to kiss."

Genma took a step away from Raidou's body, took the senbon out of his mouth and then in one strike tore the front of Raidou shirt with it, revealing the well-toned body beneath the navy blue cloth.

_Shit... he's hot... I've seen that body how many times? Thousands... But the effect it got me still the same as the first time I saw it. Now, seeing him crucified on the wall like that, half naked and all is too much. He looks too damn sexy. How come I never thought of this before? Damn... if only he's willing... __I'll_** make**_ him willing..._

Genma used one finger to trail up and down Raidou's chest. It made naughty little teases around the nipples one at the time while his dark eyes watched Raidou closely, looking for any hints of pleasure.

_Damn him! He knew my body like the back of his own hands! But you won't beat me easily, you bastard! I'll show you what a determination really is! Sh-Shit... that feels good..._

With all the will he has, Raidou kept his face as cold as before. The only emotion that showed there was anger and resentment.

"How long are we going to play this game, Raidou? I've got all night to crack you. Sooner or later, you're going to give in."

Genma's lips started to join the finger. They brushed slowly the partly soft and partly scarred skin of his lover's upper body. Expertly Genma did things to Raidou's body that he's done countless of times before. Kissed on the right spot, licked at the exact places, nipped at his favorite parts of the body, and of course gave those little bites along the neck that Raidou loved so much.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck... he's so damn good at this. Shhh... Oooh... that's nice... Stop it, _stop it_, you dobe! Get a grip of yourself! Ahhh... this is madness... can't take this any longer..._

Raidou's body began to shudder under Genma touch and he perfectly aware that fact would not escape Genma attention.

"I told you so... this is one game you will never win."

Genma abandoned Raidou's body for a moment and using that time to look deep into that man eyes. When Raidou tried to avoid his eyes, Genma caught Raidou face in both of his hands. The anger was still there but for Genma satisfactory he could see that the lust and the passion were presence too. He was not very far from his goal.

"I still don't get what made you so angry. It can't be just because of that stupid man. But you know what? I don't give a fuck about that! All I want right now is to make you understand that _no one_ can touch you they way I do, _no one_ can make you feel the way I do, and _no one_ can pleasure you the way I do."

Genma opened up the already torn shirt wider and enjoyed the view in front of him before bending his body so he could give one nice long lick from Raidou's waist up to the sensitive skin just below his armpit. Raidou held his breath...

"Could they make you hold your breath like that?"

Genma blew his hot breath along the way from the left side of Raidou's body to the left nipple before nibbling it with his teeth while his right hand played with the other nipple. Raidou moaned...

"Could they make you moan like that?"

Genma unbuttoned and unzipped Raidou's pants then pushed it down along with the boxer, leaving the man bare for his sight. Afterward he slipped both of his hands behind Raidou's back and used all his fingers to make circling motions along Raidou's spine before squeezing each cheek of his ass in each hand _hard_. Raidou writhed...

"Could they make you writhe like that?"

Genma stroke Raidou's erection lovingly with his right hand and then in one swift motion he got down on his knees and shove it all in to his mouth. Raidou screamed...

"Shit, Genma!"

Raidou wished that he had the privilege to use both of his hands at that time. He was dying to bury his hands on Genma's dark brown hair while that man performing those pleasurable things on his most private part. Raidou hissed his frustration and moaned some more...

Genma lingered down there for a bit longer before standing on his feet and looked at Raidou's red flustered face.

"Could they..."

"Oh, just shut that dirty mouth up and kiss me!" Raidou cut Genma last question sharply even though he gave the younger man a pleading look in the end which was returned by one of Genma's naughty expression. He won.

Genma submitted to Raidou's wish and claimed those lips. It was definitely not a gentle kiss. It was a deep, harsh, passionate, and laced-with-emotion kind of kiss. When at last the kiss was broken, both of them looked like they had suffocated. But who needs air anyway in this kind of situation? Because merely a second later their lips joined again for another bone-melting, shattering-you-to-the-core kiss.

"Are you going to allow me to use my hands sometimes tonight? Hanging like this is not exactly a very comfortable position."

"Hmm... maybe later. You look so ravishing in that position."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Finish what you started!"

"Getting impatient, aren't we?"

Genma kissed Raidou hard for one last time before putting his fingers on Raidou lips.

"You know what to do with them."

Raidou was licking... and licking... and then sucking those fingers, made them wet with his saliva. He never lost eye contact with his cheeky lover while doing all that.

Genma took out his fingers from Raidou's mouth and started to prepare Raidou's entrance. He was finger-fucked Raidou with first one finger, followed with another one and lastly fucked him with three fingers. When he absolutely sure that Raidou was ready, only then Genma unzipped his pants, lifted both of Raidou legs, secured them around his waist, and buried himself in the warmness of his beloved one.

The pleasure that hit their bodies made them groan at the same time. Genma began to rock his body and Raidou matched his rhythm perfectly. Heavens knew they've been together long enough to know exactly how to satisfy each other's needs. Soon the apartment that they shared all these years filled with sounds of sex. Panting breaths, moaning, hissing, writhing, pleading, cries of pleasure...

"God, Raidou! You feel so damn good!"

"More, Genma! I want more!"

Genma felt the pressure from Raidou legs on his waist. He knew Raidou was close so he starting to pick up the pace. He thrust faster and faster, grabbed Raidou's hips and made him follow his speed.

"Ahhh... Genma... there... yes... right there... Shhh... feels good... so fucking... good."

Genma was already in a state where he couldn't utter a word. But the mix of pleasure and agony on his face informed all the feelings inside.

Genma felt the gripping of muscles around his erection and the warmness that slowly seeped through his shirt. If those things didn't convince him that Raidou already came then his cry of joy did.

"GENMA!!!"

Hearing Raidou cry out his name like that turned him on even more. He knew that he was close too. Genma grabbed Raidou's face in his hands and kissed the hell out of him while his hip shoved the last thrust. His body shivered as he emptied himself inside Raidou. The kiss silenced Genma's final scream but Raidou unmistakably could taste the satisfaction that Genma felt on his mouth.

His orgasm was as great as Raidou's and it made his legs feel so weak. If he was not holding on to Raidou's body that practically hanged on the wall, he was surely going to pant out of breath on the floor instead snuggling his face inside his lover neck. Serenity blanketed those two. They didn't need words to know how they feel towards each other.

The sounds of tearing cloth followed by the sound of a loud bump broke the serenity. Genma fell down on his back with Raidou on top of him. He looked up at the wall, at those senbon that standstill on their position, and then began to laugh. It invited a questioning look on Raidou's face.

"My senbon are the best, right, Raidou? They can hold both of our bodies. It was your shirt that cannot. Amazing!"

Genma's laughter was contagious. A second later Raidou's laughter joined his.

"Yeah... amazing... I think we should add it into our regular activity."

"Now, you're talking!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me, what's really pissing you off?" asked Genma later that night when both of them already lied down comfortably on the big bed, facing each other.

"This is _our_ home, Genma, _our_ territory, not only yours. I'm not a _thing_ that has a tag 'the property of Shiranui Genma' on my forehead. And you're definitely not my _boss_."

Genma lifted his right hand to touch Raidou left cheek. Gently, he rubbed his thumb along the scarred skin.

"Those words were never meant for you in the first place. But I've said it and offended you. I'm really, _really_ sorry for that."

Raidou lifted his left hand to touch Genma's right cheek. Gently, he slipped his hand at the back of Genma's neck, pulled that man closer toward him to initiate a kiss.

"Apology accepted."

For a moment, they looked at each other's eyes, lips only millimeters away...

"Oh yes, Genma, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Shooting senbon at our guests is _still_ unacceptable!"

_Fuck it!_

END


End file.
